


Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean Winchester wakes up with the worst hangover of his life and a stranger in his bed who he apparently married the night before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt given to me by my awesome friend and beta, crowleyhasfeels.
> 
> I have this all written and will update a chapter a day until it's completely up.

Dean came to consciousness gradually. His head was killing him and his mouth tasted like he had been licking a urinal in a truck stop. A urinal filled with cigarette ashes, even. He didn’t want to open his eyes yet… but then he felt a warm body pressed against his back. 

He kept his eyes shut while he tried to piece things together. He was the little spoon in this arrangement, that was new. Normally he was the big spoon. 

He must have gotten lucky last night, but he honestly didn’t remember a thing. He remembered drinking a lot, but that’s what you did in Vegas, right? Drink and hook up. And gamble, of course, but he was more interested in the drinking and hooking up parts of the vacation.

Dean felt a slight twinge in his ass that made him smile. He’d obviously gotten lucky. He just wished he could remember.

Okay, it was time to open his eyes and turn over. He needed to see the guy that was currently cuddled up against him, with an arm holding Dean tightly around his chest and who was sporting morning wood. Morning wood that felt damned impressive.   
Sighing, Dean opened his eyes and suppressed a groan. His head was killing him. He slowly rolled over to look at his bed mate.

He sucked in a deep breath when he looked at the guy next to him. He’d really won the hook up lottery here! The guy was drop-dead gorgeous. He had messy dark hair and a chiseled jaw… and Dean hadn’t even seen his eyes or the rest of him. 

On cue, the guy opened his eyes and smiled at Dean. Fuck, the guy’s eyes were so blue! Dean didn’t even have a name for the color. He smiled back.

“Hey, you.” The guy’s voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine. It was deep and gravely and sexy as hell.

“Uh, hey yourself.”

The guy chuckled. “So, neither of us remembers the other’s name, then?’

Dean nodded. “Sorry. I, uh, I kind of don’t remember much from last night. Which I’m thinking is a real shame.”

The guy smiled brighter and it just lit up the room. “I’m Castiel. And my memory of the night’s events seems to be fairly hazy as well.”

Dean laughed. “Hi, Castiel. I’m Dean. I’m um… pleased to meet you.”

Cas’ erection was pressing into Dean’s thigh and he really wanted to look at it, but figured that would be rude. But he did move his hip a little to rub against it.

Cas grinned. “I’m getting the impression you’d like to create a new memory?”

Dean nodded then kissed Castiel. He started softly at first, but as soon as Castiel responded, it got heated. Castiel pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth while he pushed Dean on his back. The covers flew off and Castiel straddled Dean’s hips.

Dean groaned, but pushed Cas off him.

“Hold that thought. I gotta take a piss and I’ll be right back.”

Cas grinned and sat back, watching Dean get out of bed and pad naked to the bathroom. 

When Dean came out, he had a funny look on his face. He went and picked up some papers that were laying on the table. He read them and paled.

“Dude… “

Cas looked concerned. “What is it?”

Dean just looked between him and the paper he held in his hand.

“Uh, we got married last night.”

Cas started to laugh. “Ha ha, very funny, Dean. Now come back to bed.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not kidding. We’re married.” He held up his left hand, showing Cas the ring that sat on his finger. Cas looked at his hand, seeing a ring that matched Dean’s.

Cas hopped out of bed and walked to where Dean stood with the papers. In spite of how confused he was, Dean couldn’t help looking at Cas erect dick bobbing up and down as he walked over. Damn the guy was fine.

Cas grabbed the papers out of Dean’s hands and read them. He looked at Dean then back at the marriage license.

“I have never been  _ that _ fucking drunk in my life.”

Dean had to laugh. “Yeah, I get that. But we can get it annulled. Come back to bed.”

Cas resisted. “Doesn’t an annulment require that the marriage not be consummated?”

Dean smiled at him. “I think that bell had already been rung, my friend. Come on, no one has to know.”

Cas looked troubled. “I don’t think so. I need to get back to my room, my brother will be wondering what happened to me.”

Dean felt a twinge of sadness. “Well, can we meet for dinner later? I mean, we need to stay in touch to get this marriage thing sorted out..I’m pretty sure the county offices are closed for the weekend and we can’t get anything done until Monday”

Cas looked at him and smiled. “Yes, I think that’s a great idea. Let me see your phone.”

Dean looked around and found it in his discarded pants. He handed it to Cas, who typed in something and handed it back. When Dean looked at it he chuckled. Cas had typed in “Your Husband’ and his number. 

“I’ll text you later. About dinner I mean.” Cas nodded and went to gather up his clothes. He went to the bathroom to get dressed.

Dean watched Cas go into the bathroom. He pulled on his boxers and sat on the bed. He could clearly see why, in his drunken state, he had married Cas. The man was just about the handsomest thing Dean had ever seen, and he seemed nice. 

Cas came out of the bathroom and walked to the door. He turned and smiled at Dean.

“Talk to you later. Have a good day.”

Dean felt surprisingly awkward. “Uh yeah, thanks. You too.”

And then Cas was gone. Dean looked at the marriage license again and sat on the bed.

He picked up his phone and hit the button to call Sam.

“Hey Jerk,” Sam answered.

“Hi bitch. You’ll never guess what happened to me last night…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hung up after a conversation with his brother that mostly consisted of Sam giving him a hard time and laughing at him. He sighed. His stomach growled, and in spite of his hangover he decided it would be a good idea to eat something. He took a shower, dressed and went down to hit the breakfast buffet.

While he ate, he amused himself with one of his favorite pastimes, people watching. But his mind was on Castiel. 

He wondered what kind of a guy Cas really was. He seemed nice enough, at least for the short time they were together that Dean remembered. He struggled to recall the events of the night before, but it was all still hazy. 

When he was done eating, he decided to walk along the strip. He wandered around, just taking in the sights.  

Then he saw something he recognized from the night before, It was a wedding chapel.

He walked in and was met by a perky woman, He asked who was working there the night before and she went to get him.

A guy walked out and introduced himself as Chuck. “Is there a problem, sir?”

Dean smiled. “Depends on what you mean by a problem. I was in here last night, right?”

Chuck nodded. “With a very attractive man on your arm, yes.”

Dean looked around. “And we got married?”

Chuck frowned. “Yes, you did. Is there a problem? I mean, you said he was the love of your life. The two of you looked, seemed, very happy.”

Dean shook his head. “No, no problem. I was just checking.”

Chuck looked confused but nodded. Dean left.

He had called Cas the ‘love of his life? And he vaguely recalled calling Castiel, Cas. He wished he could remember more.

This trip was supposed to be Dean’s reward for the successful year he’d had with his new business. Sam was supposed to be here with him. But Sam had finals and Dean had already booked the trip, so he came alone.

Normally, being alone was nothing to Dean. He could have fun anywhere, he was outgoing and made friends easily. He shook his head. Apparently a little too easily, if last night was any indication.

He bummed around a little more, but he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol he’d consumed last night, so he went back to his room and took a nap. When he woke up, he decided to text Cas.

 

**_Hey Cas, it’s me. Dean. Winchester by the way. I was thinking about seven for dinner?_ **

 

He only had to wait a minute before Cas texted him back.

 

**_Hi Dean. Cas? I’m going to have to get used to that. Anyway, seven is fine. Where should we meet?_ **

 

**_How about in the dining room here at my hotel? I hear it’s pretty good. And yeah, I seem to remember calling you Cas last night._ **

 

**_Seven will be fine. See you then._ **

 

Dean smiled at the thought of seeing Cas again, even if it was to discuss their divorce.

Dean took another shower, and popped a couple of ibuprofen. He dressed carefully. He headed down to the restaurant about fifteen minutes ahead of time to wait for Cas,

He hung around the entrance to the restaurant and watched for Cas. When he saw Cas, his heart did a little skip.    
  


Cas was wearing tight jeans that really showed off his package, a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a tight vest and the most godawful tie Dean had ever seen. Cas walked up to Dean and smiled.

Dean leaned down and brushed hip lips over Cas’. They both pulled back, surprised.

Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck. “Uh… yeah..” 

Cas smiled again, saying, “Well, we  _ are  _ married.” Dean laughed.

Dinner was wonderful. Dean told Cas about finding the chapel where they tied the knot, and Cas told Dean he’d remembered where they met. It was in the bar in this very hotel.

“My brother Gabe ditched me for some guy he met, and I was getting drunk to pass the time. You came over to me and asked if you could buy me a drink. That’s all I remember.”

“Well, it’s more than I remember,” Dean chuckled. 

“Well, I also remember thinking how handsome you were.”

Dean blushed. “Me? Dude have you looked in a mirror lately? You make me want to have your babies.”

This time Cas blushed.

When they were done, Dean suggested they go to the bar. Cas laughed.

“Are you trying to get me drunk again?”

Dean smiled. “I don’t know yet… do I need to?”

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes for a few moments and said, “No, you really don’t.”

Dean put his hand on the small of Cas’ back and guided him to the bar. They got a booth and each ordered whatever was on draft.

Dean told Cas about what had brought him to Vegas and that his brother had bailed on him.

Cas smiled. “I’m wishing my brother had bailed on me about now. I love him, but he’s a handful.”

They discussed family. Dean shared with Cas that both of his parents were dead and he and his brother had been taken in by their uncle Bobby. It was Bobby who had retired and let him buy the mechanic business that Dean had built up this past year.

Cas said he was impressed. He told Dean about being a high school English teacher and that his older brother Gabe was having a midlife crisis and insisted on dragging Cas into it.

They each had another beer, then Dean took Cas’ hand.

“Come back to my room with me. Please?”

Cas nodded, and finished the last of his beer. They slid out of the booth and headed to the elevator, hand in hand.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean got to the room, he was very uncharacteristically nervous. He really liked Cas, probably better than anyone he’d met in years. He kind of wanted it to go well, and since he had no memory of last night, it was as if this was going to be their first time together.

Cas seemed to sense what Dean was feeling. He walked up close to Dean, reached up and took Dean’s face in his hands. He kissed him, light at first, just a brush of the lips. But then he pressed his lips to Dean’s harder, more insistent.

Dean responded and Cas ran his tongue between Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth for it. Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s and Dean got goosebumps.

Cas sucked on Dean’s lower lip while his hands began to unbutton Dean’s shirt. Dean unbuttoned Cas’ vest, then started on the buttons of Cas’ shirt.

There was urgency, fumbling, but when both shirts were unbuttoned, Cas slid Dean’s shirt down his shoulders and off. Dean did the same with both Cas’ vest and shirt. 

Cas turned Dean and guided him backwards to the bed. When Dean’s legs hit the edge, Cas stopped. He reached down and undid the button on Dean’s jeans and then unzipped them. Cas smiled up at Dean and pulled both his jeans and his boxers to his ankles. Dean toed out of his shoes and stepped out of them. He bent and pulled off his socks and then stepped out of his pants.

Dean felt very vulnerable, being naked in front of Cas and Cas still had his pants on, but he let Cas push him down on the bed. He scooted to the center and looked at Cas.

Cas stood there, running his eyes over Dean’s body with what could only be described as a feral look on his face. Then he took off his own pants and took off his shoes and socks. He stood up, wearing only his knit boxers.

Never breaking eye contact with Dean, he slowly pulled down his boxers and then crawled over Dean.

Cas paused over Dean. “You’re very beautiful.”

Dean snorted. “Says the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Cas kissed him. Dean put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him even closer. They kissed a long time, hot and wet and all tongues. Dean could feel Cas’ cock hard against his belly. 

Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and took Dean’s earlobe between his teeth. Dean turned his head. Cas kissed down Dean’s throat and to his collar bone. He ran his tongue along the bone and then sucked a nipple into his mouth. Dean arched his back. Cas sucked Dean’s nipple to a hard marble then moved to the other and did the same thing.

Cas kissed and licked his way down Dean’s chest and belly. Dean’s cock was hard as a rock and running precum onto his belly. He moaned.

Cas bypassed Dean’s cock and licked Dean’s balls. He sucked one into his mouth and ran his tongue over it and Dean felt like he was going to come off the bed.

Dean spread his legs and bent his knees. Cas scooted down and grabbed one of Dean’s legs around the knee and kissed behind it. He ran his tongue up the inside of Dean’s thigh and then repeated the action on Dean’s other leg. Dean was short of breath and getting needier buy the second.

Dean managed to groan out, “Please, Cas…”

Cas lifted his head and smiled. “I’m getting there, Dean. Patience.”

Dean felt like the top of his head was going to come off. He’d never been with any man before who took such time with him. Usually it was just a random hook up and they both just wanted to get off. This… was different. 

Cas asked about lube and Dean grabbed the bottle off the night stand. When he did, he grabbed a condom as well, and handed them both to Cas.

Cas popped the top off the lube and poured a generous amount into his palm. He ran his fingers through it. Then he moved up and kissed Dean, while he slid his finger into Dean. Dean gasped into Cas’ mouth and then kissed him harder.

Cas moved his finger inside of Dean, and Dean moaned. He needed more. He pushed back against Cas’ hand.

Cas took his time before he slid a second finger into Dean. Dean groaned and pushed back again. Cas moved his fingers around and found Dean’s prostate. He rubbed his fingers over it and Dean threw his head back and cried out.

Cas pushed and pulled his fingers in Dean and Dean whimpered. 

“Cas, please… need you… please.”

Cas shoved a third finger into Dean and slowly worked Dean open. Dean had handfuls of covers in his fists and fucked himself on Cas’ fingers. Finally, Cas pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom.

Dean lifted his head and watched Cas tear the wrapper open with his teeth and then slide the condom over his cock. He grabbed the lube again and lubed up, Then he moved up over Dean and kissed him again.

Cas pushed the head of his cock past the muscle rim and into Dean. Dean groaned and pushed against Cas’ cock, needing more, Cas pushed in further and paused, letting Dean adjust. Then he was in all the way. 

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. Cas pulled back and then slid in slowly. He began to rock his hips back and forth. Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and held on, moaning loudly.

“Cas, it feels so good… you feel so good.”

Cas kissed Dean again, then whispered hot in Dean’s ear, “You feel so fucking good on my cock, Dean. You’re so tight…”

Cas fucked Dean slowly, until Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. He begged Cas to fuck him harder.

Cas rocked back on his heels and pulled Dean closer. He fucked Dean hard and fast. 

“I want you to cum, Dean.” Cas reached for Dean’s cock and made a fist. Dean thrust up into it, then pushed back down onto Cas’ cock. He kept it up until he knew he was going to cum.

“Cas.. I’m.. going to..” Dean came, hard. Harder than he could ever remember. He came all over Cas’ hand and his own chest.

Cas thrust into Dean hard and came himself. He groaned and thrust a few more times, chasing his oragsm, then stopped. He put his head down onto Dean’s belly, panting. 

When he lifted his head, he pulled out of Dean. He rolled the condom off and tied it off, tossing it into the waste basket near the bed, then he laid down and pulled Dean into his arms.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up wrapped around Cas. He smiled, feeling really good. It passed through his mind that this would be a great way to wake up every day, but shook that thought off. They didn’t know each other, not really. And Cas probably lived across the country from Dean. 

Dean carefully untangled himself from the sleeping man and got up to take a piss. He rinsed his mouth with mouthwash before heading back to the bed. When he got close, he saw that Cas was awake.

Sliding into the bed, he grinned. “Morning sunshine.” 

Cas grinned back at him.“Good morning, yourself.”

They kissed.

Dean turned onto his back and put an arm behind his head.

“Uh, so when are you leaving?” Dean hated the idea of Cas leaving.

Cas sighed. “Tuesday. We’re flying back home. I have to be to work the next Monday.”

Dean nodded. It was time for the big question, well, one of them anyway.

“So, where’s home?”

Cas leaned against the headboard. “I live in Lebanon, Kansas.”

Dean sat bolt upright and looked at Cas. “Dude! You’re kidding!”

Cas frowned. “Why would I joke about where I live?”

Dean laughed. “I don’t guess you would. I live in Lawrence.”

Cas looked amazed. “Lawrence _ Kansas?  _ “

Dean nodded. “Yep. We only live like two hundred and fifty miles apart.”

Cas looked away. “That… is very unexpected.”

Dean laughed harder. “Yeah… yeah it is…” he struggled to catch his breath. “I think it’s fate.”

Cas looked at him and tilted his head. “Fate? How is it fate?”

“Come on, think about it. We live two hundred and some odd miles apart, but we meet in Vegas and get married? It’s gotta be fate, man. What are the chances?”

Cas looked thoughtful. “Well, it is sort of… odd.”

Dean hugged him.

“Let’s call for some breakfast. I’m starving.” Dean reached for the room service menu.

Cas grinned. “You appear to always be hungry, Dean.”

Dean smiled up at him. “Well yeah! Food is the second greatest thing in the world!”

Cas smiled back. “And the first?”

Dean blushed. “Good sex, man. Good sex with a handsome man.”

They ate, sitting cross legged on the bed in their boxers.

Cas took a sip of coffee and asked, “So, what do you want to do today?”

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “You mean, besides the obvious?”

Cas chuckled. “Yes, Dean, besides that. I have got to connect with my brother today. I’m fairly sure he knows I met someone, but still…”

Dean thought for a moment. “Could I meet him? I mean, he is my brother-in-law.”

Cas grinned. “Yeah, I guess. But I warn you, Gabe is an acquired taste.”Dean nodded. He really wanted to meet the guy, and not just because Cas said he was such a hoot. It was because he was Cas’ family. 

Dean knew he was getting in deep with Cas, but he couldn’t find a fuck to give. 

 

They spent a couple of hours with Gabe, who was as outrageous as Cas had said he was. 

When Cas introduced him to Dean, he winked. “So this is who you’ve been forking? He’s better looking than your usual hook ups.”

Cas frowned. “I don’t  _ have _ any ‘usual hook ups’ and you know it, Gabe.”

“More’s the pity, Cas, more’s the pity.”

Gabe turned to Dean. “So, handsome, how is my little bro in the sack? Wanna try me and compare?”

Dean was more than ready to part company when Gabe picked up a twink and left them.

“Jesus, Cas, you brother’s a real piece of work.”

Cas nodded. “Told you so.”

Dean wondered how two brothers could be so vastly different.

Dean wanted to ask Cas to move to his room, but was a little afraid. He didn’t really know how Cas felt about him. Not really. He was afraid to come on too strong, for fear it would drive Cas away. 

They walked around on the strip and had dinner at a little diner they found. Dean got up his courage. “So, Cas, you gonna spend the night with me again?”

Cas looked thoughtful and then smiled. “I’d like that. Then in the morning we can go to city hall and start the annulment.”

Dean grinned but his heart wasn’t in it. “Yeah, sure. You need anything from your room?”

Cas said he needed a change of clothes to wear the next day so they went to Cas’ room. Cas knocked loudly on the door.

“Don’t need to walk in on Gabe and some guy. That is a visual I can do without.”

Gabe came to the door wearing a robe. “Cassie? Need something?”

Cas told Gabe he wanted a change of clothes and Gabe let him in. Dean opted to wait in the hall.

When Cas came out, he had a frown on his face.

“Saw too much, did ya?” Dean grinned.

Cas shook his head. “Way, way too much.”

Later that night, Cas was asleep after another great sex session, but Dean laid awake. He was thinking about all that had happened and where it was all going. He knew Cas was anxious to get the marriage annulled, but Dean wasn’t entirely sure he did.

Cas was certainly the most interesting man Dean had ever met, and the most gorgeous one as well. He was smart and funny and they had a lot in common. Dean wondered what it would be like to have Cas in his life, what? Forever? Dean shook his head and turned over, cuddling into Cas. Cas put his arm over Dean in his sleep, and Dean smiled. He could definitely see doing this for a long, long time.

In the morning, they dressed and grabbed some breakfast, then went to city hall. That’s when they found out that to get the marriage annulled, they had to live in Nevada for a minimum of six weeks to establish residency.

Cas was shocked and angry. Dean was quiet.

When they got outside, they sat on a bench.

“Cas, what’s wrong exactly? I mean, I get that you want out, but is it so terrible that we have to stay here for six weeks? Can’t you get time off? Just tell me what’s the main problem here so I can understand, and maybe fix it.”

Cas looked sad. “First of all, I can’t just get six weeks off. I’ll have to go on sabbatical and that means I don’t get paid. Second, I  _ have _ to get this annulled. I teach at a very conservative boy’s high school. If they found out I’m gay, let alone married to a man, I’d get fired. This is a disaster.”

Dean took Cas’ hand and rubbed his thumb over Cas’ knuckles.

“I can take care of you, Financially, I mean. And as for the school you work at, that’s illegal, why would you want to work at a place where you can’t be yourself?”

Cas sighed deeply. “It’s the only job I could get. I need it. And I’m not about to let you support me.”

Dean laughed. “Why the hell not? Isn’t that what a husband does?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

They talked the next morning about what they were going to do. Dean pointed out that unless Cas stayed, Dean would go back too. There was no point in him staying if Cas wasn’t going to. 

Cas looked troubled. Finally he said quietly, “I’ll stay. I have to. You don’t want to be married and neither do I. It’s the only way.”

Dean felt a twinge of sadness at Cas’ words. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted the marriage annulled, but if Cas did then there was nothing to do. Cas said he had to talk to Gabe and make some phone calls. Dean realized he had some calls to make as well.

Cas left, but swore he’d be back in a couple of hours with the rest of his things.

Dean grabbed his phone and called his brother. He told Sam everything that had happened and told him he needed to stay in Vegas for another six weeks. 

After his initial amusement, Sam got serious. He discussed what needed to be done and wished Dean well. 

Dean made a couple of other phone calls to employees, explaining a part of it. It wasn’t anyone’s business that he had gotten drunk and married and now needed a way out of it. He only told them that something had come up and he needed to stay in Vegas for another six weeks and told them what they needed to do while he was gone.

Then he got on his laptop and looked for small apartments. They were going to need a place to live for the six weeks. Staying in a hotel would be expensive and Dean wanted a little domesticity to his final time with Cas, although he had no intention of telling Cas that.

True to his word, Cas was back in a little over two hours. He told Dean he had handled everything and gotten his sabbatical. Dean told him that he had handled things aw well, and that he had found a possible place for them to live.

Cas was clearly shocked to find out that Dean had his car there.

“You drove all the way here from Kansas? Alone?”

Dean laughed. “Oh yeah, epic road trip. Of course it’s more fun with someone riding shotgun, but it was still awesome.”

Cas and Dean drove to look at the apartment. It was furnished, of course, and sort of small but they didn’t really need much room. It was clean and cheery and had a large bedroom with a king size bed. One look in the bathroom and they were signing a short lease.

They drove back to Dean’s hotel and Dean settled up the bill and got their stuff. On the way back to the apartment, Dean stopped at a grocery store. 

They did a big shopping trip and Cas insisted on paying for it. Dean let him, knowing it was important to Cas to pull his own weight. Dean had a lot more money but he still got it.

They settled in, putting away their clothes and then arranging the kitchen. 

When they were done, Cas said he needed a shower. Dean looked him up and down, and asked if he wanted company. 

Cas thought about it but declined, much to Dean’s disappointment. He turned on the TV and waited for Cas to be done.

The papers for starting the annulment were on the kitchen table. Dean walked over and picked them up. He felt like tearing them up, but of course he didn’t. He threw them back down and got a beer.

Cas came out wearing sleep pants that were a size too big for him and an old T-shirt with a hole in it. Dean had to control his breathing just looking at him.

Cas smiled and said, “The shower is all yours. I’m gonna put a frozen pizza in the oven.”

Dean nodded and went to take his shower. He put his head against the shower wall and tried to think this through. He knew he was in real danger of getting his heart broken here, but he couldn’t care. He was pretty sure he loved Cas.

They ate pizza and watched TV, hardly speaking. Dean opened his mouth more than once to say something to Cas, but shut it again. Finally, Cas yawned. He stood up and told Dean he was going to bed. Dean nodded.

“I’m going to stay up a while. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Cas went to bed and Dean felt like crying.

He stayed up way too late and drank way too many beers. He finally stumbled into the bedroom. Completely ignorant of the way the room was laid out, he bumped into a chair and stubbed his toe.

“Fuck! Ow! Son of a bitch.”

Cas turned on the lamp by the bed and asked if he was alright.

‘Yeah, sure, I’m just peachy.”

Cas looked at him. “Is something wrong, Dean?”

Dean longed to yell at Cas, tell him how he felt, but he didn’t, instead he mumbled that nothing was wrong. He grabbed his sleep pants and took them to the bathroom to change, and when he got back to the bedroom, Cas was asleep.

Dean curled up on his side and went to sleep, missing the warmth of Cas holding him.

The next day they filled out the paperwork for the annulment and Dean drove them both to the courthouse to submit them. Then they drove home in silence.

When they got there, Cas set up his laptop on the kitchen table and checked in with his students progress and who they had gotten to take his classes.

“Fuck! Not that jerk.” Cas slammed the lid shut.

Dean asked who he was talking about, and Cas told him about Balthazar Shurley. 

Apparently, he was the only other gay teacher at the school and was constantly hitting on Cas, who really despised the man. The way he described the guy had Dean in stitches, he laughed so hard. Cas laughed too. 

When they got control, they stared at each other for a few moments, then Cas looked away.

“I’ll fix something for lunch.” Cas got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Dean sitting there alone.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Cas got more distant. Dean struggled with the idea that he really had only been a random hook up for Cas. He knew he wanted more, but it seemed like Cas didn’t.

Dean tried his best to let it go, but it ate at him. Finally, after four days, he told Cas he needed to talk. 

Cas at on the couch and Dean sat on the coffee table in front of him. He looked down at his hands for a few moments, composing himself and deciding what to say.

“Look, Cas. I really like you. I mean, I  _ really _ like you. I’m, um, starting to think I might not want this thing annulled, you know? I want to give us a chance here.”

Cas stared at him like he’d grown another head. 

Dean sighed. “I get the idea that you just want out. I’ll go through with it if that’s what you really want, but I’m asking for a chance.”

Cas sat there, not saying a word for so long, Dean figured he’d really blown it. 

Then Cas sighed deeply. “You’re wrong, Dean. I really do like you. But I’m just not relationship material. You don’t really know a thing about me. When you do, if you do, you’ll change your mind about me. We need to just get this thing done and go back to our lives.”

He got up and walked away before Dean could say anything. 

Dean was not about to let it lay. He followed Cas into the kitchen.

“Listen Cas, I don’t know what happened to you, but it obviously wasn’t good. But that’s in the past. I don’t give a flying fuck about the past. All I see here is a sweet, gorgeous guy who’s funny and smart and sexy as hell. I want a chance with him, with you. You say you like me, well, then, give us a chance. Please.” 

Cas’ eyes were filled with tears. He shook his head. “No, Dean, No. You need to just let it go. Forget about me when this is over.”

Dean stood back. He felt like he’d been kicked in the gut. He turned and grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

“Where are you going, Dean?”

Dean turned and looked at Cas. “I’m going to get drunk. Alone.” 

Dean sat at the bar, nursing his second shot. He felt like hell. He looked around, spying a guy who was looking at him like he was a gourmet meal. The guy got up and walked towards him.

Dean considered his options. On the one hand, he felt completely rejected by Cas, so he at least deserved a good time, right? But on the other… He knew he wouldn’t go with the guy. He only wanted Cas, even if Cas didn’t want him. 

The guy sat down next to Dean, smiling. Dean looked at him and shook his head.

“Sorry, pal, not interested.”

The guy frowned and left.

Dean tossed back the rest of his shot and stood up. He really didn’t need a DUI and he wasn’t much interested in getting hit on anymore. He went out of the bar to the casino floor. He got some chips and found a poker table.

By the time he realized it, five hours had passed. He’d done fairly well, so he scooped up his chips and cashed out. 

When he got back to the apartment, it was dark. For a horrible moment, Dean thought that Cas was gone. But when he clicked a light on, Cas was sitting in a chair, in the dark.

“Hey, Cas, why are you sitting in the dark?”

Cas sighed, not looking at him. “I was just waiting to see if you came back. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you didn’t.”

Dean sat down on the couch. “I was always gonna come back, Cas. I’m not about to run out on you, I’d think you would know that. I just needed some time alone.”

Cas looked at him then looked away. “And were you alone? Or did you pick someone up?”

“Hell yeah, I was alone! Not that I didn’t have the chance, but I didn’t. When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I only want you?”

Cas stood up and turned towards the bedroom. Dean was off the couch in a flash and grabbed him.

“Damn it Cas. Stop. Please…”

Dean pulled the man to him and kissed him fiercely. Cas didn’t react for a moment, then he grabbed Dean and kissed him back.

It got desperate in a hurry. They stumbled to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Then Dean was on his back on the bed and Cas was over him. They kissed hungrily, all tongues and teeth. Cas nipped and sucked his way down Dean’s throat and sucked a big hickey on the hollow of Dean’s throat. 

Then Cas lightly bit one of Dean’s nipples and Dean groaned. He grabbed Cas’ shoulders and dug his fingers in. Cas bit the other nipple.

Then Cas was between Dean’s spread legs. He pushed up on them and Dean lifted them high in the air. Cas used his hands to spread Dean’s ass wide and put his mouth over Dean’s hole. 

Dean gasped as Cas licked over it. 

“Fuck! Cas… “

Cas ran his tongue around Dean’s tight hole and then pushed his tongue into Dean. Dean groaned. 

Cas ate him out like he was Christmas dinner. Dean felt like he was going to lose his mind. His aching cock begged for attention, precum leaked out of it and pooled on Dean’s belly before running down his side onto the bed. He had a hand on Cas’ head, trying not to grab Cas’ hair. He fisted the bed covers with the other hand.

Finally, Cas pulled back and grabbed a condom and the lube. Dean took in a deep breath. 

When Cas slid into him, he came almost immediately. He yelled Cas’ name and shot strings of cum all over himself. Cas smiled and rocked his hips in and out of Dean.

It was almost too much, almost overwhelming to both of them. As they lay together, catching their breath, Dean whispered, “I love you, Cas.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up to Cas spooned against his back. He slid back just a touch to get as close to Cas as he could. He’d missed this so much in the past few days. He could feel Cas’ erection pressed against his ass cheek as he listened to his partner’s easy breathing.

He hoped that they had gotten past the problems of the past few days. He knew now that Cas at least liked him, if not loved him. He wanted Cas to call off the annulment and agree to move to Lawrence with him. 

He thought about it, and decided to check into teaching jobs available. He wasn’t going to say anything to Cas until he had something concrete, but he prayed there was a teaching position Cas could take.

One thing still troubled him. It was Cas’ assertion that he wasn’t relationship material. Dean wondered why Cas felt that way, and decided to try and talk to him about it. 

There was warm breath on his neck, and a husky, “You’re thinking too loudly.” 

Dean smiled and turned his head to look at those amazing blue eyes smiling at him.

“Hey you.”

Cas kissed the back of his neck. “Hey yourself. What are you thinking so hard about?”

Dean grinned. “Just about how amazing you are.”

Cas huffed.

Dean reached back and put his hand over Cas’ erect cock, pressing it to his thigh. Cas sucked in a breath.

“You are insatiable, Dean. But I’ve got to piss, and I’m hungry.”

Dean took his hand away and let Cas get out of bed. He lay there, listening to the sound of Cas pissing. He thought about the talk he wanted to have with Cas. Sighing, he got up and pulled on some jeans.

They were just finishing breakfast when Dean decided to broach the subject.

“Cas, why did you say you weren’t relationship material?”

Cas looked terrified. “I… I’m just not, okay?”

Dean looked him in those beautiful eyes. “No, it’s not okay. I think someone told you that but it isn’t true. Tell me, Cas.”

Cas got up from the table and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch, and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Dean followed him and sat down next to him.

“Talk to me, Cas. Please.”

“It was a long time ago. I was pretty young, and he was older. I thought we’d be together forever.”

Dean let him pause, pretty sure Cas needed time.

When Cas started to talk again, he had tears in his eyes. “He lost interest in me. He said I was too needy, too… inexperienced in bed. He said no one was ever going to be satisfied with me.”

Dean took his hand. “Cas, that guy was a dick. He just said that stuff to you to hurt you, to control you. None of that is true.”

Cas shook his head. “No, he was right. I haven’t been in a relationship since. I’m just no good at them. You’ll see.”

Dean wanted to shake Cas. “I won’t see. I love you, damn it. You’re all I want and I’m not going to let some nameless dick ruin this. You’ve got to give this a chance, Cas.”

Cas looked so sad it broke Dean’s heart but he was not about to let Cas continue thinking he was not good enough.

“Look, Cas. Give me, say, three months. Come back with me to Lawrence and live with me and let’s just see what happens. You can get a job at the high school there. Please, Cas. Let’s just give it a try.” 

Cas sat in thought. Finally he looked at Dean. “Alright Dean. We can try. I still think it’s a bad idea, but I’ll try. I just hope I don’t get my heart broken and you don’t end up hating me.”

Dean grabbed him, kissing him and laughing. “Trust me, Cas. Neither of those things are going to happen.”

Cas had calls to make, so Dean drove back to city hall and took back the annulment papers. He ripped them to shreds and threw it in the trash can outside the building.

Cas was on the phone with his brother when Dean got back.

“Gabe, I’m telling you it will be fine. You don’t need to worry about me, I’m not a child.”

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, Gabe, I’ll call you once a week, okay?”

When he hung up, Cas turned to Dean. “He thinks I’m making a mistake. He thinks we don’t know each other well enough to live together yet.”

Dean smiled. “Well, he’s wrong and we’ll prove it to him.”

Dean called his brother and gave him the news. At least Sam took it well. He only wanted Dean to be happy, after all. If Cas makes him happy that’s all that mattered to Sam.

Dean started thinking about getting home with Cas. He figured it took him about eighteen hours to get here from Lawrence. He spent one night in a motel. He wanted to take at least two days going back, spend two nights in motels. He was in no hurry to get there and the idea of Cas in a motel sounded like fun.

He told Cas they would leave the day after tomorrow. It was Monday today, that meant they’d leave on Wednesday and get to Lawrence on Friday. That left the entire weekend together before he had to go back to work.

They packed the next day. Dean kissed Cas a lot, wanting him to feel the connection between them. Cas seemed okay with going with him. So far, so good.

Wednesday morning they packed the car, returned the keys to the landlord and set out for their new life.

 


	8. Chapter 8

They drove most of the morning, singing along to Dean’s collections of classic rock tapes. Dean was feeling lighthearted and Cas seemed to be enjoying himself. They stopped for lunch at a small diner, then Dean gassed up and they were off again.

It was approaching dinner time, and Dean was ready to stop. He found a motel that looked nice and clean, and checked them into a room. 

They threw their duffels on the bed, then Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him into a hot kiss. 

“Hungry, sunshine? I could eat a horse.”

Cas laughed and made a comment about Dean’s appetites, then they went in search of someplace to get food. Dean found a little steak place and they had dinner. 

After they finished, Dean put Cas in the car and drove back to the motel.

As soon as they got inside, Dean was on Cas. He pushed Cas against the wall, kissing him while he ground a thigh between Cas’ legs.

“Fuck me, Cas.”

Cas pushed Dean back. “No, I won’t fuck you.” 

Dean got a confused look on his face.

Cas said softly, “But I will make love to you.”

Dean’s face melted from confusion to a look Cas had never seen before.

“I love you so much, Cas.” He pulled Cas towards the bed.

“I love you too, Dean. I really do.” 

Dean rolled off Cas after riding him like a bronco he was breaking. 

“Damn, that is why I love motel sex so much.”

Cas lifted his head, making a huffing sound. “You’ve had sex in a motel room a lot, have you?”

Dean looked worried. “Uh, well, a few times, yeah. Haven’t you?”

Cas shook his head. “This was my first time having sex in a motel.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. “Wait? What? You’ve  _ never _ had sex in a motel before? Not even once?”

Cas said, “No. Not even once.”

Dean felt terrible. “Look, babe, I’m sorry I said anything, okay? It was insensitive.”

Cas sighed, “I forgive you. I’ve just not had the sexual experienced you have.”

Dean hugged Cas. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. I admit I was a slut in my past, but that’s all over. You’re all I want now.”

Cas allowed Dean to kiss him senseless. They went to sleep in each other’s arms.

They made out for a bit when they woke up, but Cas was anxious to get where they were going, and Dean was anxious to eat breakfast so they got out of bed, dressed and checked out.

In spite of Dean taking a long time to eat a very big breakfast, and taking an equally long lunch, they made good time that day. Dean really didn’t want to arrive home until tomorrow so he suggested they get a motel room early. Cas agreed. He was sort of tired of being in the car at this point.

Dean found a nice motel and checked them in. Cas was tired so they decided to take a nap before dinner. They stripped to their boxers and crawled in the bed. Cas spooned Dean and they fell asleep.

Cas was dreaming about his brother but then he morphed into Raphael. He was yelling at Cas that he was useless, a bad partner, horrible in bed… all the things he used to tell Cas over and over again. Cas began to roll around saying, “No. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

Dean held him and called his name. Cas startled awake, and began to cry. Dean held him, saying in a quiet voice that it was over, it was just a dream, he was okay.

Finally Cas got control. Dean asked him what the dream was about.

Cas sighed. “I dreamed about my old relationship. He was saying how worthless I was.”

Dean felt a flash of anger. He swore to himself if he ever met the guy who had treated Cas so badly, he’d kill him.

Cas was finally ready to go out, so they dressed and round a diner that claimed to have the best burgers west of the Mississippi.Dean had to admit they were pretty awesome.

Dean stopped and got a six pack on the way back to the motel. They sat in their underwear on the bed, drinking beer and talking.

Cas told Dean how much he loved teaching. Shaping young minds, getting kids interested in reading and writing, it all meant the world to him. Dean told Cas how proud he was of what he’d done with the business since he bought it from Bobby. They shared a lot that night.

Then Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. He ran his tongue over Dean’s and Dean moaned. Cas sat his beer down on the bedside table and pushed Dean down.

They took their time, working each other into a needy mess. When Cas finally pushed into    
Dean, he thought he’d cum on the spot but he controlled himself. Dean was groaning and saying things like, “Cas, i love you. it’s so good. It feels so good when you’re inside me.”

Cas loved hearing Dean while he made love to him. It bolstered his confidence and made him feel like he might just be able to do this thing.

All too soon. Dean was cumming and Cas was too. They groaned out each other’s names and Cas collapsed on top of Dean.

They lay there, still joined for as long as they could, but then Cas got too soft to stay inside Dean and he rolled to the side.

When they had caught their breath, Cas said quietly, “We’ll be there tomorrow. I’m still a little scared.”

Dean held him. “It’s going to be fabulous, babe. You’ll see. It will be amazing.”

Cas sighed, but allowed himself to be lulled to sleep in Dean’s arms.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end. I hope you enjoyed it.

They arrived mid-afternoon the next day. Dean walked around opening windows to air the place out. Cas wandered around, learning where everything was. Dean went grocery shopping and Cas stayed behind to dust and clean. They put their stuff away, set some aside to be washed and ordered a pizza.

They sat cross legged on the floor, eating and drinking beer and discussing the next few days. Dean needed to get back to the shop, Cas needed to find a job. 

They fell into bed, exhausted but happy.

Cas met Sam and they hit it off right away. Dean planned a barbecue for the weekend, so he could introduce Cas to all his friends. That went well, with Cas making friends easily, much to Dean’s relief.

In the next couple of weeks, Cas got a job teaching at the local middle school. The administration didn’t care a bit that he was married to a man.

They settled into an easy routine. 

Time passed, and when the six week mark arrived, Dean took Cas out to dinner to mark the occasion.

Cas loved his job and Dean loved how settled he was. There were no more nightmares. 

Dean sat and reflected on just how amazing it was that he had met Cas when he was blind drunk and still knew he was the one. Just how everything had come together and gave him a near perfect life. If it was an accident that brought them together, it was certainly a lucky one, But then, he tended to agree with Sam who told him. “Accidents don’t just happen accidentally.”

Yep. he agreed with Sam on that one.


End file.
